GOTU (Ch 14: Helping Flippers)
Chapter 14:Helping Flippers The two masked figures took off their suits making Analysis,Jordan,Elle,Pixy,Flora and Jess gasp in shock."Glenda!Mumble!" "Hello Guys."Glenda and Mumble smiled in response."What are you doing here!?" "We were about to ask you the same." "Thanks for letting us know Jordan."Jordan looked at Erik and Mumble."You can thank me Grandpa,we were going to need help getting out anyway."Out of the fog,11 more penguins appeared."Okay this is getting confusing..."Lil(1) groaned out. "We'll have to split you all like we did with the owls."Erik(1) stated. "Glenda...Where is Jack,Vincent and Andrew?" "They had to stay behind to solve problems that they still had with one another."Erik(2) went to Pixy."Pixy...what are you trying to do?" "I am trying to get OUR friends to come rescue us."Pixy spoke into the radio."Jack!Carl!If anyone is there please answer me!We're in trouble here!"Pixy only got static on the radio."Seeker must be jamming our radio waves." "Seeker?" "That's the guy we think who is trying to get revenge on us." "Wait...wait...wait!So your saying he is your trouble?" "Yeah he is but he is worse,Apparently he isn't someone close to any of us." "So he is your Vin..."Glenda looked at a flash of light interrupted her."Glenda,Mumble(2&3),Jess,and Elles' eyes grew as they saw two adelie penguins,who they quickly recognized. "Esequiel!Josesito!" "Hello...Umm...Elle and Glenda?" "So are you here to help us?"Esequiel stared at the emperor confused."What are you guys talking about?" "Basically we need all the help we can get against a situation we got into."Esequiel and Josesito through for a few seconds before deciding."Sorry Guys but we are just passing though to explore the dimensions." "Oh...alright if you say so but stay only for a little bit,this is not the place for you to explore." Both of them looked at the terrain and their surroundings,Josesito said out loud."Lets see,rocky cliffs and a lot of trees...maybe this dimension has it's few defects."Both of them looked at Analysis and his family."Nice family,by the way Analysis."Josesito said to the snowy owl. "Well we got to go now everyone." "Goodbye Guys."The two adelie penguins waved before fading away and disappearing. Just as they did,a few guards flew out of the tunnels,headed for the heroes. Fire burned in their eyes,"Guys!Go!We'll cover you."All the snowy and Whiskered Screeches fought off the Pure Ones. ---- Holly and Collin waddled into a hollow filled with nestmaid snakes,one of them approached the two. Of course,that would be Mrs. Plithiver."Hello Little ones,Aren't you having fun." "I hear your the famous Mrs P right?" "I am deeply famous,little one." "Our names are Collin and Holly...Mrs P,It's so nice to meet someone for a change." "Why thank you Collin."The three Bs walked into the hollow."Mrs P?"The chicks jumped at words."Thank goodness...You nearly scared us Bell!" "Sorry about that Holly...we just came by to tell Mrs P that they're going to spread Coryn into the sky." "Alright,Bell...I'll make my way over when I am finished here."The three barn owls walked out of the hollow,headed outside."Hey!Don't forget us!"The two chicks waddled to catch up with the three barn owls. The five was able to see Atticus,Ridge and Lance waiting for them,Mrs P arrived soon after. The Emperors,Owls and Nursemaids paid their respects as Eglantine stood."To the Guardians and to my brother Soren...Coryn was one of the best nieces I ever met,he was strong,fearless and had hope to many...It's his dream that we continue to serve for what he spent fighting for."Eglantine took a torch that rested on a nearby tray."No matter if we are defeated,there is hope as long as we continue to band together."All the owls cheered before Soren's sister as Coryn's body was lit."Here is to my nephew Coryn and my brother Soren." ---- Gylfie with her navigation skills led Jack,RN and USN planes back to Saint Aegolius."Alright...This is the spot where we separated."Jack looked to the left and right,searching the ground for any movement."Nothing...Down there...we better keep moving on." Doc Finebeak and Pelli with the rest of the Search and Rescue squad also looked around."Glaux!With the sun risng,we need every second of the daylight to find and get them out of here." Mostly the owls could hear movement bouncing off their ears."This way!"Eveeryone saw the penguins and owls,mixing it out with the Pure Ones. Out of Pelli's eye,she saw the snowy owls trying their best to help fend off the attacks."Great Glaux!How did they learn all those moves!?" "No matter Pelli,we need to get in and help them." "Soren,I am going to try to get some crows to help us."Finebeak hooted. "Crows?"Scott asked."Prepare to be amazed."Finebeak dived down to a bunch of crows perched on branches of a few trees. They saw some of them staring in fear while some rose up to meet the snowy owl. Finebeak was about to saw something to the crows that everyone else couldn't hear,the crows nodded. ---- Mumble(3) along with Jordan,Davis and Erik(2) punched the attacking owls away with their flippers. Suddenly crows dive out the sky and started to swarm and peck one of the Pure Ones. They saw Finebeak and the guardians dive to join the fight. They also saw Jack as he landed his red and white helicopter in a clearing and the humans joined the penguins."You guys alright?" "We're fine."Thora(2&3) were astonished at how the emperor penguins knew these..."Others!"Both of them cried out. "What?"Lyze answered to the question."That is what we call you guys Jack,because of your appearance,it led us to call you that." More pure ones including the five leaders of the pure ones joined in."Kludd!"Flying along the five were Lyzes' brothers with the three Graggs. The four whiskered screeches exploded with rage."Gragg!"The former brothers began fighting one another,Lyze tried to approach his brother in an attempt to at least injure him so he would be unable to fly but with Gragg on his brother's back,it wasn't going to be easy."Jack,Carl,and Scott fired arrows and bullets at the evil owls,now aiming for them. All the girls,not wanting their mates to get injured,joined in the fight as well. Unknown to them,Seeker stared through his binoculars."So the whole team is here hmm...Okay then,plan B." The crows kept on swarming the pure ones."Nyra!"Soren stared as his eyes told everyone that he was intent on killing his sister-in law for what she did."Soren!"Gylfie called out to her best friend to warn him about Ifghar(3) but Analysis and Connor flew to the king,Shielding him from being attacked."Connor's eyes grew wide as he felt a talon scrape apart of his feathers and some of his skin."AHHH!" The snowy owl responded by turning around and slashing a talon back at the whiskered screech,causing the same damage."Connor!You alright Bro?" "It stings but I am okay." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers